


Changes

by gregknowshisshit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, FtM Danny, Gen, Jock Steve, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Danny, Trans Male Character, supportive Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: High School AU! Steve and Dianna have been friends for years, and have been dating for 10 months. When Dianna comes out to Steve as transgender, it's only the start of a long road of changes for both of them.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AverageFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFan/gifts).



> I love this story, cause huge chunks of it are pretty much my life down to a tee (except cutesied up a bit), particularly as it's set in high school and trans!teen!FTM!Danno is just such a little sweetheart:')
> 
> But!!! This doesn't mean I'm not open to criticism, and I know that my experiences as an NB/masc trans person are not the same as everybody else's, and I never want to hurt or upset or anger anybody with my stories. So if you have any thoughts or suggestions for this series, please let me know, and hopefully we can make this as realistic and important as possible.
> 
> All of my love alwayd, and a huge Mahalo to anyone still bothering to click on my stories :) Enjoy x

As far as high school went, Steve McGarrett had it pretty perfect. 

He was the youngest quarterback that Honolulu High School had ever seen, he held the most records on the field, and on top of that, he was a skilled guitar player.

The most important thing in his life however, was his girlfriend Dianna Williams. 

The two of them had been friends for years, Dianna having met Steve when she moved into the house across the street from him when they were in 7th Grade. They'd become fast friends, Dianna being interested in all things sport after having grown up playing baseball and football in New Jersey, and Steve being able to show her around Hawaii after having lived there his whole life.

They’d been dating for just under a year now, Steve having kissed Dianna without thinking after he’d scored a touchdown during the biggest game of the season, and the girl immediately pulling him closer, both of them grinning like idiots as they pulled apart and all of Steve’s teammates cheered for him. 

Steve had just finished practice when he decided to head to Dianna’s, going to the store and buying a bunch of flowers before knocking on her door and smiling politely as it was opened by Clara, Dianna’s mother.

“Oh Steve, sweetie, come on in.” Clara smiled, holding open the door for him as he stepped inside and gave her a quick hug.

“Hi, Mrs Williams. Is Dianna in?”

“She is, sweetie. Do you have any idea what happened at school today?” Clara asked with a small sigh, gaining a concerned frown from Steve.

“No, I’ve been at practice for the game since 3rd period. Why, what’s happened?” 

“She came in about an hour ago and headed straight for her bedroom, and I just went up to check on her and she’s crying her eyes out. She wouldn’t talk to me, just told me she wanted to be on her own, but I assumed she’d have spoken to you.” Clara explained, only causing Steve to look more worried as his eyebrows knitted closer together still.

When they’d first become friends, Dianna had been on the receiving end of some pretty intense bullying. Steve had managed to convince the jocks to back off, however he hadn’t been able to protect her from everybody, and she’d often be in tears by the time Steve would meet her to head home. 

It seemed to get much better once she’d begun dating Steve, everybody in the school being aware that he wasn’t going to let anyone harm her without a fight, and so wisely backing off. And so the news of Dianna having returned home in tears instantly kicked in his protective insticts.

“Can I go and speak to her? I’ll try to find out what’s going on.” Steve offered, immediately getting a nod from Clara who gave him a quick thank you and a peck on the cheek before he went running off up the stairs and towards Dianna’s bedroom. 

When he got to the door, he opened it slowly, sighing sadly as his eyes fell on Dianna, curled up on her bed in one of his shirts and crying into her pillow. He approached her slowly, perching beside her on the bed and laying a gentle hand on her back while placing the flowers that he had brought down on her bedside cabinet. 

“It’s alright, babe. Please don’t cry, I’m right here now.” Steve tried to soothe gently, only being half rewarded as she shuffled so that her head was resting in Steve’s lap, however her tears continued.

“What’s happened, sweetheart? Who’s upset you?”

“I-Its not- I-I can’t do it anymore, Steve.”

“What do you mean, Di? What can’t you do?”

“I can’t- I-I- Pr-Promise you won’t be mad?” Dianna choked out, sitting up slightly to look into Steve’s eyes.

“I promise, babe. I just want to help you feel better.”

Dianna gave a tearful nod in response and took a deep, shaky breath before pulling away from Steve and sitting up completely in the bed. She reached up to the buttons on the shirt that she was wearing with trembling hands, slipping each of them open one by one before pulling the shirt off her shoulders, revealing her chest bound tightly in layers of bandages, completely flattening it.

“Oh babe.” Steve sighed quietly, looking up from Dianna’s chest to her face and reaching out to her in a hug as she stared at him with large, tearful eyes.

“I-I’m- I’m n-not right, Steve. I don’t- I-I can’t be a-a girl anymore, i-it’s all wrong. I-I’m sorry- I-I’m so s-sorry, I t-tried.” She cried into his shirt, whispering brokenly to him while he simply held her tightly and whispered soothing words until she seemed to calm down a little.

“It’s okay, it’s alright. Ssh, I’m not mad, just take a breath." Steve said as he ran his hand over Dianna's back, frowning as he felt the tightness of the bandages there and heard her struggling to take in a full breath.

After a few minutes, Dianna seemed calmer, and so Steve gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before deciding to speak once again.

"How long have you felt like this, babe?"

"Y-Years- I-It's been- F-Fucking years, Steve. I c-couldn't- I d-don't know what to do anymore- I'm s-sorry, I-" 

"Stop apologising, babe, you're alright. It's all alright. Can I please take these bandages off you though?" Steve spoke softly, gaining a worried stare from Dianna as she guarded her chest cautiously.

"It's dangerous, sweetheart. I promise, we'll go straight online and we'll look for a proper binder for you, but you can't keep these bandages on. Please, babe, I just don't want you being hurt." He continued, eventually getting a small nod from Dianna as she seemed to realise that he was genuinely only trying to help.

Steve sat behind Dianna then, carefully working to take off the bandages without hurting her more, while she simply sat quietly.

"H-How- H-How did you know about b-binders?" 

"I had an old friend called Freddie, he was trans male, ended up completely fucking up his ribs with ace bandages because he could never afford a binder." Steve explained as he removed the last of the bandages, balling them all up and passing Dianna a shirt once again.

Steve then rested back on the headboard of Dianna's bed, her eyeing him a little warily still as she remained perching nervously on the edge of the bed.

"Come here, babe. It's alright." Steve smiled gently, putting his arm out and allowing Dianna to cuddle into his side, wrapping his arm around her and pressing a kiss to her hairline.

"I-I thought you'd be mad- Or sc-scared or-"

"Babe, I love you. It's not up to me to decide who you are. Plus, I made sure to read about dysphoria and transitions and everything when Freddie came out to me, so it's nothing new to me, I just want you to be happy." Steve 

"What do you want to do about this then, sweetheart? You want to tell your parents or-" Steve started, immediately being cut off as Dianna looked up at him worriedly.

"I- Wh-What do I say to them, Steve? What if they- Th-They might kick me out or- I-I don't want to lose everyone. I-I can't."

"You're unhappy, babe. Clara and Eddie, they're good people, they'll want to help you. And even if they're a little mixed up about it at first, you just come stay at mine until we get things sorted. You're never going to be on your own in this, I'm right here." Steve told Dianna sincerely, squeezing her a little tighter against him as she drew in a shaky breath and nodded a little against him.

"Do you have a different name you'd like to use, babe? And different pronouns?" 

"I-I think- I-I want to be D-Danny. Like- W-With male pronouns."

"Danny. I like it. It suits you, babe." Steve grinned with a nod after a moments silence, running a hand along Danny's arm as he choked out a half-sob-half-giggle and buried his face in Steve's shoulder. 

"You'll be okay. We'll be just fine, babe." 

"I-I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now come on, let's find you something more safe to bind with." Steve suggested, grabbing Danny's laptop and opening it, googling binder websites while Danny simply lay comfortably against him.

"Danny?"

"MmHm?"

"You'll talk to me, right? If you ever- If there's ever anything on your mind? Or you're upset or just, well, anything. You know I'm always here? You're not on your own?" Steve asked quietly, a certain sadness in his voice that Danny couldn't quite place, the blonde boy looking up in slight concern at his boyfriend who had a tearful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah. I know, babe. I promise." Danny smiled back softly, giving Steve's hand a squeeze and seemingly drawing him out of his slight trance as he smiled with a nod and leant down to press a kiss to Danny's lips.

"Love you, Danny."

"I love you too, Steve." Danny replied, letting Steve run a soft hand through his hair once more as they lay together in a comfortable silence.

This was far from over, and they both knew that they had far more to discuss, but being wrapped up safely in his boyfriend's arms, as they quietly discussed the kind of binder that he would want, Danny decided that this was the happiest moment in his life so far.


End file.
